Electrical power for consumption at residences, offices and other structures is delivered by a power distribution system. The power distribution system (or power grid) typically includes multiple phases and uses a different power line conductor (sometimes referred to herein as phase conductor) to deliver each phase of power. Further, a power distribution system may include numerous sections, which transmit power at different voltages. A section of high voltage power transmission lines forms a power distribution grid for transmitting power from a power plant to substations near populated areas. Various medium voltage (MV) power sections are coupled to the power grid via substations to serve specific regions. An MV power section includes medium voltage power lines carrying power having a voltage in the range of 1,000V to 100,000V. Low voltage (LV) power sections are coupled to the MV power lines via distribution transformers to serve specific groups of structures such as homes. In the United States, the LV power lines typically carry voltages of approximately 120V phase to ground and 240V phase to phase. In most three phase power line systems in Europe, the LV power lines carry 230V phase to neutral voltage, and 400V phase to phase.
The power distribution system includes transformers, switching devices, other devices, and miles of power lines. Maintaining the system in effective working order is imperative for the consumer and society. Maintenance is used to identify signs of potential failure and better manage distribution and redistribution of power to satisfy local needs. Even with such maintenance, however, faults occasionally occur, which typically results in a power outage thereby preventing power delivery. Power outages also may occur due to other events, such as when inclement weather conditions or falling tree branches knock down power lines. It is desirable that the utility operator quickly identify and respond to such power distribution events to minimize the adverse impact to the power distribution system and to the consumers. Statistics show that during faults in the power grid, substantial time is lost in identifying fault location. Thus, it would be desirable to know to which phase conductor a particular device (e.g., each power customer) is connected so that a power outage at a customer premises can more quickly be resolved. In addition, it would be desirable to use such data to determine load profiles of power lines for performing load balancing and other tasks.
Various embodiments of the present invention may satisfy one or more of these needs or others.